


Phone Games

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: The boys have games on their cell phones. They even play some together!





	1. Love Nikki Dress Up Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just want to stay home with your boyfriend and get virtual dragons and play dress up games

* * *

"We have to leave soon if we're going to make happy hour," Alex says.

Michael is lying on the couch in sweats, phone plugged in and held above his face. "What if... we stayed in instead?"

Alex squints at him suspiciously. "You'd rather stay home than get cheap alcohol? Who are you and what have you done with Guerin?"

Michael slowly lowers his phone as if he doesn't want to tear his eyes away from the screen. "There's an event."

"At the bar?"

He shakes his head and lifts his phone again. "No, in this game. They've got alien dragons, but only if you finish the event before tomorrow afternoon. They're cute, Alex, I want them, and I'm not gonna have time before work."

Alex blinks at him and pokes at Michael until he can sit. Michael rests his head on his thigh. "I thought you hated the alien gimmick."

"I do, but..." Michael taps at his screen and tilts it to show Alex an adorable, stylized purple dragon labeled _ Martian_. 

"Look at it, man, it's so funky and little and it's not even green."

"Ah, yes. I see the resemblance."

Michael pinches his arm. "I'm _ not _ a Martian, shut up."

"You are cute, though. Kinda funky. Not little, admittedly. But you're not green either."

"I'm not cute," Michael insists, flustered, even as Alex threads his fingers through his hair and takes out his own phone one-handed.

"Hmm. We'll stay in. How far along are you in this event?"

"Just gotta farm for a couple more hours. I was letting it run over night, but the babies have been getting increasingly distracted."

"They must take after you."

"If I'm distracted, it's usually because of you." He returns his attention to his phone once Alex shrugs at him. Michael tries to, that is. Alex's device starts to make soft, tinkling noises. "Whatcha playing?"

"Dress up game," Alex replies gruffly.

"Oooh, make me."

"It's not like the Sims, it's--" 

Michael looks up. Alex's screen is saturated in pale pink.

"...very femme."

"Okay, but can you make me?"

"You're _ decidedly _ not femme."

"You're not exactly a twink yourself."

Alex rolls his eyes and taps on the lower right corner, revealing what appears to be a very skinny, emo version of himself. "See?"

"Why do you have a skeletal dog and a small pig?"

"'Cause I like them, I don't know." He sighs and swipes across the screen for an undressed, pink-haired base character. "I can try to make you, but I'll warn you, there's no curly hair."

Michael gives him a look of utmost disgust.

"I can partially cover it."

They're quiet for a while playing their respective games.

"Do you want a black hat, or a cowboy hat?"

"Lemme see."

Alex taps an undo-redo button, and Michael scoffs. 

"Cowboy hat. Is she like, okay at that size?"

"Well, she's fictional, so probably. How's this?"

In addition to the same starry sky background Alex used for his, there's also a meteor shower behind his avatar.

"Cool. Horrible. I love it," Michael says. He pokes the character's face. "What's with that?"

"You literally made that face at me five minutes ago." He decides not to mention it's a makeup literally called "seducing" and goes back into the map. "Show me your dragons when you have time."

He gasps. "I will show you my babies _ right now_. Oh, you gotta see the cosmic dragons."

"They're really called that?"

"Cosmos, whatever, close enough."

"What's with the names?" Alex asks. "Nerdy?"

"Nedry." Michael scrolls across to orange colored ones. "Those are the automatic names, I dunno. I only name the big ones. I named this one after you and this one after me."

"I'm honored, I think."

"You should be!" Michael scrolls through three dozen different sorts, including pegasi, gargoyles, and midas, which are actually just ducks.

"But ducks aren't dragons."

"_I know aren't they hilarious_? They fly around and drop puddles and coins. It's terrible." 

Alex snorts. "You've sure got a lot."

"Aren't they great?"

He flicks a curl from his forehead. "Yeah. And so are you."

Michael catches Alex's hand and grins before kissing his palm. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is playing Merge Dragons, and Alex is playing Love Nikki Dress Up Queen. If you have any questions about the games feel free to ask, I'm so used to them that what makes perfect sense to me may make no sense to y'all!! (:


	2. Pokeman Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your boyfriend start playing Pokemon before you're together, you may very well end up on different teams.

* * *

Michael and Alex trudge along a trail in a park, hoping they'd get to the landmarked tree that was allegedly spawning mudkip sooner rather than later. This, of course, was according to someone on the internet.

"We could be hunting for gen five Pokemon," Michael grumbles. 

"I want more mudkip."

"They'll spawn again for December community day."

"I want to have good ones before then."

"Are we even still in the park?"

"Yes. Look, the gym that's near it just came into range on the map."

"It's yellow. You should join Mystic and take it over with me."

Alex rolls his eyes. "We don't need the gym. Besides, Candela and I have a rapport. Join red and I'll put in a good word for you."

"I can't believe you'd rather be on a team with your Air Force buddies than with your boyfriend." Michael traipses over a fallen tree in the middle of the path and offers Alex a hand. He takes it and climbs over. 

"Well, you should have joined the best team."

"I did! Blanche clearly knows what's happening."

Alex sticks his tongue out at him. "I'm not changing teams. I'd rather use my coins to buy incubators or space."

"Okay, but consider this: I'll buy you more coins."

"Buy yourself coins and join Valor if you want to be on the same team so bad." Alex stops in his tracks. "Hold up, there's a whismur!"

"Oh shit, finally." They each catch the pink Pokemon with skillful curveballs. "One step closer to jirachi."

"Yup. Almost to the place. Bunch of mudkip on the radar."

"Great. Where am I supposed to put them? Do you want them?"

"Sure. More candy for me."

The pair sits at a bench beneath the tree that acted as a stop in the game. The tree itself is highly noticeable, partly broken and burned by lightning but alive despite its marks. 

"It's nice out here," Michael says during a lull in the spawns. 

"It is," Alex agrees. "Hey, come here."

Michael obliges by leaning over and gets a short kiss for his troubles. 

"Thanks for coming out here with me."

"Course. Couldn't let you swan off to the middle of nowhere alone, could I?" He rests his head on Alex's shoulder. "Let me know when you have enough mudkip."

"I will never have enough mudkip," he replies flatly. "But we'll head back soon. We can look for the new ones in civilization."

"Okay. Did you bring snacks?"

Alex shrugs his backpack off and passes it over. 

"You're the best."

"I know." He catches another Pokemon as Michael tears into a granola bar.

"So, why is mudkip one of your favorites?"

"I heard they were good." He waves his hand. "Back in high school. There was, uh, kind of a minor internet apocalypse involving mudkip."

"What? When? Did I miss it?"

"It was a meme. Did you ever go on deviantart?"

"Deviant art? Is that like, a porn site?"

Alex snorts. "I mean, sometimes. It was mostly fan art and fic but there were original works too. Rosa, Maria, and Liz all had accounts. I only posted shitty lyrics. Kept the good stuff to myself." He starts laughing. "I just remembered, Liz cross-posted some truly amazing Twilight fanfic."

"_What_?"

"Well, I thought it was at the time. Always teased her for how cheesy it was, though."

Michael silently tabs over to the browser on his phone. "What was her username?"

"God, I don't remember, Guerin, it's been over a decade." He looks away and attempts to will another mudkip to spawn. He knows better than to out anyone's early writing, but he really doesn't remember, anyway.

"What was _ your _ username, then?"

Alex grimaces. "Not sure. Bunch of x's, some underscores, my name, 'Manes' backwards, more x's and underscores. Possibly some hyphens."

Michael switches his screen back to Pokemon Go with a noise of disappointment. "Isobel liked Twilight. She thought Meyer maybe based the vampires on other aliens because of their powers, but we obviously don't sparkle."

"Well, the hand print is kind of sparkly."

"It's not the same, and you know it. I do not want to be associated in the slightest with sparkly vampires."

"No? They were pretty hot. I bet you'd look really good in body glitter, too."

Michael scratches his face in consideration before he grins. "Join Mystic and I'll wear whatever kind of makeup-type stuff you want."

"You drive a hard bargain. Hmmm." Alex pushes up from the bench. "Pass."

"Wow." Michael slings the bag over his shoulder and follows him back down the path. 

"I will not be seduced into, into betraying my team, Guerin."

He huffs. "Alex, we're all on the same team, team Pokemon. Also, that was _ not _ me seducing you." He tugs on Alex's arm to stop him and give him a deep kiss in the middle of the path. When they reluctantly pull apart, he dramatically flutters his eyelashes at Alex, who gently shoves at him. "That was. Join my team, babe?"

"I _ just _ said I wouldn't be seduced." He continues to lead their trek back through the park and to his car.

Michael follows leisurely as he scrolls through his Pokemon, trying to come up with some other bargaining chip. He comes up short. 

* * *

It's an anniversary. One of them. They've come up with several different days for them to just celebrate finally being together. This one is for one of the times Alex came back after a deployment. It didn't matter which one; the only thing that matters to Michael is that he came back.

They have a nice date in a nice restaurant, with nice food and nice conversation that eventually devolves into, "Hey, think this place has a stop? I've got a surprise for you in the game."

"Me... too?"

Their games load, and they each tap on their icons in the lower left hand corner. Alex's background is now blue. Michael's is red.

Alex laughs as Michael swears but joins in soon enough. He grapples his boyfriend around the shoulders even as his sides ache. 

"So, three hundred sixty-five days until we can buy the team change medallion again. Do you want to switch back next year or me?"

"I'm going to complain to support and make them switch me back now," Michael says. "I'm a lover, not a fighter, Alex!"

"The number of brawls you've initiated says otherwise, Guerin. You're both at best," he replies, patting his cheek. "Plus I think Spark is the lover. Blanche is pure science."

Michael makes a strangled noise and scrolls through the settings to contact support. He pinches Alex when he just keeps laughing. "I love you even though you have no sympathy for me," he whines. 

"I have loads of sympathy. I'm letting _ you _ switch back, aren't I?" Alex rather doubts support will sympathize with him, but he'll let that bubble burst on its own. "Hey, if I do say so myself, it would have been a sweet present if we hadn't both thought of the exact same thing."

"Next time, let's make the exact same thing we think of cake or, or, like tattoos."

Alex huffs a laugh. "Did you have some in mind?"

"Oh, chocolate cake, definitely."

He flicks his shoulder. "The tattoos, Guerin."

"Well, I heard you like mudkips; thought we could get matching Pokemon tramp stamps," Michael deadpans, and Alex bursts out laughing again. "That meme was more sinister than you implied, by the way. I googled it."

"We do not speak of four chan," he says sagely. "And we do not put innocent Pokemon in such positions."

Michael quickly covers his ears. "No don't tell me I made Isobel bleach my brain after I read the article."

"She can _ do that_?" Alex demands. 

He groans loudly. "Don't I wish!"

"Okay, okay. Next time, cake."

Michael presses a kiss to his cheek. "Cake it is."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Britt who, when I was describing Alex and Michael talking about deviant art, sent me the following:  
alex: you've seriously never heard of this???  
michael: uh no I have sex  
I would have put it in but it didn't quite fit and I didn't want y'all to die laughing like I did.
> 
> No mudkip were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Don't Google the meme if you don't know it. You'll be sad.


End file.
